


Meant to be

by cheshire_smile_14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_smile_14/pseuds/cheshire_smile_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa met her soulmate when she was young, but just because they shared the same tattoo that meand it's going to be easy or fast to be together, specially when life comes inbetween. Another Soulmate AU. Clexa endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a lot of soulmates AUs and I was had this little itch to write one, so hear it goes. One thing about it is that Ontari generally is like the villain, so I wanted to tried something different with her character.
> 
> Warnings" I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes are my own and thousand sorry for them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Lexa met her soulmate when she was seventeen years old. Her name was Clarke Griffin, she had just moved to her town. Just as all the legends had said, Clarke had had the same tattoo of an infinitive symbol in her right wrist surrounded by stars.

 

It wasn’t an epic way to meet. Lexa was just washing her hands in the girl’s bathroom when she had heard a scream behind her and saw the new girl looking at her with tears and a big smile. Next thing she knows, the blonde is hugging her and chanting “I found you” over and over again. When Lexa was able to escape, Clarke had introduced herself and show her tattoo. The brunette’s heart had sunk.

 

That day was the first of many times that she had broken Clarke’s heart. She had explained that she was in a relationship with a childhood friend and that she was very much in love with her. All the joy in the blonde’s eyes had disappeared. She had tried to explain to Lexa that they were destined to be together, but she didn’t listen, after all, Costia was her heart. When she left Clarke there, she was sure she had made the right choice.

 

Costia, was one of the rare ones that had been born without a soul tattoo. Lexa had asked her one day if she was not sad to know she didn’t have a soulmate waiting for her. Costia had answered that she wasn’t because she had the freedom to love whoever she wanted. It was the same day she had kissed Lexa for the first time.

 

When they got together, after a while, Costia had confessed that she was afraid that Lexa one day would find her soulmate and leave her. But Lexa had promised with blood that even if she found her soulmate, she would choose Costia. That day in the bathroom, she had kept her promised.

 

Clarke had been devastated, but as stubborn as she was, she was determined to be with her destined one. So she had pursued Lexa relentlessly. To the point where Costia and her where suspended for fighting about it. It wasn’t until Lexa told Clarke that if she really was her soulmate, she was supposed to want Lexa’s happiness, and that meant to be with Costia. After that, the blonde didn’t talk to Lexa for months.

 

But in senior year, she approached her. And extended a white flag. She said she wanted to have Lexa in her life, even if only as friends. Lexa had accepted. Much to Costia’s displeasure.

 

Funny thing, that year Clarke not only became her friend, but her best friend. Lexa really enjoy spending time with her. The only down, was that sometimes she would catch the blonde giving her sad and longing looks, that she learn to ignore. In her mind everything was perfect. She had her soulmate and she had Costia.

 

College was amazing. Clarke and she had gotten in the same one, Polis University, unfortunately Costia was accepted in the other side of the country. Long distance was going to be a pain in the ass. But she knew Costia and she were going to do it. The first year had being brutal. But with Clarke and her roommate Anya, who later became like a sister to her, Lexa had managed to survive it.

 

She had missed Costia every day. But it was difficult that whenever they talked and Lexa tried to tell her about her life, Costia would get jealous about Clarke all the time, though ending fighting a lot. In the other hand, Clarke was like an angel from heaven. She was always so attentive with her, very supportive. The only bad thing, was that sadness lingering in the back of her eyes. Sometimes Lexa would caught Clarke watching her wrist and touching her tattoo with tears. It made her feel guilty.

One weekend that Costia had visited her in Polis. Lexa had brought her to the bar all Lexa’s friends frequented on Friday’s. When Lexa had introduced her girlfriend, she hadn’t received the friendly and warm welcome as she expected. Rather confused stares. It had gotten more awkward, when they had turned to Clarke, who just turned red. Obviously everyone knew they were soul mates.

 

Costia had then gotten angry and explain in detail about their promised and then had said that Clarke understood that and accepted. Clearly challenging to say otherwise. The blonde had turned her sad and deep eyes to Lexa and had said that she understood. Then she excused herself to the bar and order some shots. She never said anything about accepting it.

 

The same night, Clarke had gotten very drunk. Lexa had been very worried about her and had wanted to take her home. But Costia insisted that they stayed, they haven’t seen each other in almost 6 months, and they were only going to be together for 3 days. She had caved. But when an angry and disappointed Octavia had shoulder her and said what a good soulmate she was, Lexa hadn’t been able to enjoy the rest of the night. Or the rest of the weekend seeing that Clarke never answer any of her messages the other two days.

 

Eventually, Clarke stared talking to her again, and Lexa didn’t know how she was able to relax until then. But they never talk about the elephant in the room. It was easier to ignore it. At least for Lexa it was.

 

Everything changed after that. At the end of the year, Lexa and Costia had reunited during the summer in their hometown. Clarke was also back, but she didn’t see much of her. After all, they had been together in Polis, so she dedicated almost every hour to Costia, just like old times. But fate was a bitch. A drunk driver took away Lexa’s heart in one fateful night.

 

When Lexa woke up at the hospital, Clarke was next to her with red eyes, but a smile. Until Lexa asked for Costia. The funeral was a sad affair. It was never the same.

 

Lexa was a disaster. She started drinking almost daily. It was numerous times that Clarke had gotten a call in the middle of the night to go get Lexa somewhere because she was or too drunk or already passed out. She snapped to the blonde all the time. Always angry, always sad. Many times, in her drunken state she had asked why Costia had not been her soulmate. How she would give anything to have died with her. Even one day she had asked Clarke if she could change places with Costia. The blonde had answered yes, for Lexa she would.

 

Clarke took care of Lexa even when the rest of her friends, even Anya got tired of her. Lexa was too blind from the pain and grieving that she never saw how bad Clarke was. How she was hurting, but the blonde never abandoned her. She stood in the middle of the storm. And thanks to her, Lexa was able to leave her dark place. But she never got to be the same Lexa.

 

She poured into her studies. And start proclaiming Love is Weakness to everyone. She turned into a cold and distant person. The closest she allowed herself was the occasional one night stand to relieve stress. But that was it. She only thanked Clarke once. Clarke cried in the dark a lot after that.

 

Lexa learned to hate everything about soulmates and love to the point that she couldn’t stand to look at her wrist. At first she covered it. But the knowledge that it was there, was eating her alive. The day she told Clarke she was going to remove it, the blonde had broken down and begged her not to do it. It broke Lexa to see her in that pain. But she told Clarke she needed it to be able to move forward and heal. Clarke had been with her, holding her hand when the guy was burning the tattoo, crying silently during the procedure.

 

Later Anya and her brother Lincoln had told her that she was the stupidest person in the world. But to Lexa it was like the weight of the world was taken off her shoulders. Even if Clarke got into a deep depression after that, Lexa was convinced it was the right thing to do. She had never thought that Clarke and she were ever really meant to be together.

 

Years later, at the age of 27. It was the first time that Lexa started to wonder about soulmates again. It was the day Clarke met Ontari Winter. Ontari as Costia, was born without a tattoo, she also happened to be the daughter one of Lexa’s CEO fellow and archenemies, Nia Winter.

 

The young Winter was taken by Clarke since the same party where they met. Lexa had brought Clarke as her plus one. A tradition for many years now. That night she didn’t care about it. She had hunted a nice girl and taken her home for a little fun. Clarke knew she was going to do that, and Lexa knew that Clarke understood and knew that Lexa had arranged a car to take her home later. They had been doing this for years.

 

But then, Clarke had started to spend a lot of time with Ontari. Going on dates almost every Friday.

 

It’s not that Clarke had never dated before. She actually had been with a lot of people, but none had survived beyond three months. Some were not even given a second date. So Lexa simply waited for the three months to have her friend back. The only problem was that it never happened.

 

Ontari not only survived the three months. But she became the first official and serious girlfriend of Clarke. Lexa was not happy. It wasn’t until then, that she realized how much she had depended on Clarke the last years. The blonde help her a lot, they had their day, Sunday, when they went shopping for food. Clarke was always her plus one to every event. Clarke made sure Lexa took time to go out and relax with friends. When the blonde start hanging out with Ontari, Lexa realized how lonely her life was.

 

Her only friends that she was able to talk to, were Anya and Lincoln, and that was because they work for her in the same company. She complained to them about how her life was a mess now. Besides some dirty looks. They never dared to comment anything. Just simply offer their company.

 

Ontari was a very strange and creepy person. In Lexa’s opinion. She was extremely possessive of Clarke. Always wanting to be with the blonde. So every time Lexa saw Clarke, it was with the other girl attached to her hip. She hugged her like a koala, and she was always touching Clarke in a way. Either holding her hand, or a hand on Clarke’s thing, in pissed Lexa to not end.

 

Also, Ontari was very jealous, snarling and growling to anyone who dared look at Clarke for more than two seconds. She couldn’t numbered the times the girl almost punched someone without a reason. The violence was another thing, Lexa was convinced that Ontari was a psychopath that needed to be locked away. She really didn’t could understand what Clarke saw on the girl and yet, they were accumulating month after month in their relationship.

 

For all she complained, Lexa never got any support. Raven and Octavia, also Bellamy didn’t have the courtesy of Anya and Lincoln, and every time she bitched about Ontari they would glare at her and gave her snappy comments.

It was on Abby’s wedding to Marcus Kane. That Lexa had her first insight of Clarke’s pain. After the happy couple left for their honeymoon, the young ones were left for the after party. With a free bar, everyone had gotten rather drunk fairly quickly.

 

So everyone started talking about weddings and life, the majority was approaching their thirties, so ideas of marriage and kids start growing. From there they moved to the soulmates things. Lexa had stayed quiet.

 

Ontari, Maya (Jasper’s newfound soulmate) and Gina (Bellamy’s soulmate) were very interested in the other couples. Lincoln and Octavia, who were soulmates, were fairly sure they were going to be the next couple to get married, share to the new friends in their circle how they met. Then it had been Raven and Anya and lastly Monty and Miller. They had laughed and joked about first meetings and dates. Lexa had simply stayed in the back watching Clarke laughed and mock Octavia and Raven.

 

Everyone was having a great time, until Ontari asked about Clarke’s soulmate. The deep silence that fell on the table was full of tension. Lexa had gotten worried about Clarke. Knowing how that was an untouchable subject for them. But then the blonde doctor had turned to Ontari and smiled and said “I never found them”.

 

Ontari had smiled and answered back “Good, lucky me to get to have you now” and kissed Clarke for all that she was worthy. Everyone had been in shock about it and had turned to Lexa, except Clarke, she never looked at Lexa once. So as the couple kissed, Lexa storm out.

 

She sat in the garden, waiting for Clarke to come by and explained why she had lied. After hours, she heard someone approaching. She thought it was Clarke, but she was wrong, it was Anya to tell her they needed to leave as they were closing. When she asked if Clarke was waiting for her. Anya had sadly told her she had left hours ago with Ontari. Her heart bled that day.

 

Lexa never got to confront Clarke about it. Either she was too busy with the company and having Titus breathing on her neck about the Coalition and merging of several companies. Or Clarke was working insane shifts at the hospital or with Ontari.

 

It was on the one year anniversary of Clarke and Ontari relationship, that Lexa saw the blonde in person. The younger brunette had through a party to celebrate.

 

For what she had gathered, Ontari was obsessed with Clarke’s soulmate tattoo, and had been in the last months since the wedding asking all Clarke’s friends about what the blonde felt about it. As it was such a delicate subject, everyone had followed the blonde example and lied saying that she never found it. Just that as she was younger like everyone, she wanted to find her soulmate and live happily ever after and after not finding them for years, she simply stopped talking about it.

 

Lexa was furious with everyone when Lincoln told her. She hadn’t wanted to analyze why she was so angry about it. She was convinced it was not fair to Ontari to be lied to and was determined to tell her during the party.

 

But then the girl had surprised everyone. At some point she had stopped the music and jump onto the stage to give a speech. Asking Clarke to join her. She had declared her love to Clarke and explained how meeting her was the best thing to happen to her. But then, she had started talking about Clarke’s soulmate tattoo. She had said that she couldn’t understand how was to wait for someone, looking at their wrist, hopping to find the same drawing as she, herself had never had a soul tattoo. But she was sure that night, when they met, she had found her soulmate.

 

Some guys had appeared with a tattoo machine. Ontari had asked Clarke permission to get the same tattoo, even if it was artificial. She had asked Clarke to be her soulmate. Lexa had tried to get onto the stage ready to kill Ontari. But Anya and Lincoln had stopped her.

 

She stopped fighting when Clarke said yes. Holding Ontari’s hand while they guy mimic Clarke’s tattoo on her wrist. Lexa cried that night and the next three days. After that, she started rubbing the burn in her wrist daily.

 

Later, Lexa had tried to tell Ontari about her and Clarke’s tattoo several times, but every time she was stopped by someone. She felt betrayed that her friends were allowing this. It wasn’t until Raven punched her and broke her nose, yelling at her how she had rejected Clarke for years and ultimately not only denied but killing their connection when she burned her tattoo.

 

Clarke had all the right to share her tattoo with Ontari. And that Lexa didn’t have any right over as Clarke’s soulmate, apparently in the eyes of everyone, Lexa wasn’t. It was then that Lexa had really opened her eyes and realised what she had done for years. Now that Clarke had denied their connection, she felt the same pain the blonde must have felt in that bathroom years ago.

 

Not long after that, Lexa received an invitation to Clarke’s wedding. Lexa wasn’t going to go, and had sent a vicious email to Clarke and let her know. But the blonde had stormed into her office and yell for the first time in years, how she had held her hand and supported her through everything. How she had watched Lexa walked away from her with Costia thousands of times. How Clarke stood there as Lexa denied their bond over and over. How she had her heart broken and burn at the same time as Lexa’s wrist, and yet she never left her.

 

And now she was asking Lexa to be there, to hold her hand through the most important day of her life. And then she had told her if she really was her soulmate, then Clarke’s happiness was the most important, and that was with Ontari.

 

Lexa had remembered when she had told Clarke the same words. They felt like knives to the heart.

 

But she swallowed the pain and months later, she stood in the back, watching her soulmate get married to someone else.

 

After Nia died of a heart attack. Ontari took her place as CEO of Azgeda. So Lexa started seeing her daily in the office. Her hatred towards the other woman was so deep that Lexa started drinking again. Hearing about Ontari’s wife all the time and everywhere in the office was killing her.

 

She was drowning again. She felt so lonely and having Ontari, with her gold ring around was too much. The funny thing was that when Lexa lost control and had to be put in rehab. Ontari had stepped forward and took charge of the Coalition while Lexa was trying to put her shit together. Anya and Lincoln came to visit her the most. Even Raven and Octavia came by sometimes. Giving her sad smiles. But it was really when Clarke came to see her that she felt alive. She felt that the doctor haven’t forgotten her. 

 

When she was out, she was afraid that Ontari, just like Nia, was going to kick her out. But the woman had welcomed her and given her back her crown as Heda. Ontari had told her she was very important to Clarke and that she couldn’t hurt her ever, for her wife. Lexa couldn’t say she hate Ontari after that.

 

They didn’t become friends per se. But Ontari, with Indra from Trikru and Luna from Floukru became a great ally in the Coalition, helping her a lot to keep the others CEOs in check. And so, through her, she was able to know about Clarke, how was she doing. Sometimes Ontari would invite her to have dinner with them. This time it wasn’t Clarke, but Lexa who would look at the blonde with sad longing looks that the doctor would ignore and not ever acknowledge.

 

One day, she heard a scream coming from Ontari’s office. She had ran and barge through the doors, thinking the woman was hurt. She had found Clarke and Ontari hugging with tears and big smiles. The blonde then had showed her why. A pregnancy test. With two lines.

 

Her world came crashing down. But Clarke had looked at her with so much happiness that she had simply hugged her. And cried for the first time in front of someone else. Ontari had thought it was because she was happy for them, but it was the opposite. The life that should have been hers was passing through her eyes and she was simply an observer.

 

For nine months she saw Clarke grow like a balloon, glowing like the sun. Ontari was basically turned into a wolf, always around her wife, growling to anyone. Her brother, Roan, took charge for those months because Ontari didn’t want to leave Clarke for a second.

 

Everyone was so happy about it. During the baby shower, Lexa had stood there and receive all the pity stares from their friends. Nobody was hostile towards her anymore, now they were sorry for her. She really wanted to be hated again.

 

As Clarke had asked her before, she stood next to her the few times she was allowed to. When Ontari was busy, she had been the one to take Clarke to her doctor’s appointments. She went shopping for the baby, and with Ontari, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy, she had decorated the baby’s room.

 

Sometimes she would fantasize about her, standing in that room, holding the baby. Her baby. But that only made her more depressed.

 

She had received Ontari’s distressed call at two in the morning, telling her that the baby was about to be born. She had waited with the gang for hours until they were finally allowed to see Clarke.

 

When she entered the room. The sight was like a miracle, she didn’t see the rest, she only saw Clarke holding a little bundle in her arms. Slowly she approached her. When small eyes open, she saw the same blue she had known for years, framed by small blonde curls. She had fallen in love again that day. Her heart now belonged to Aden Jacob Griffin – Winters.

 

She had fought almost to death with Octavia and Raven and had successfully become Aden’s godmother. She always doted the boy, who apparently liked her more than her other mother. When Aden cried, it was only Clarke or Lexa that could calm him. She relieved in Ontari’s glare and despair.

 

When the couple wanted a night out, she always offered to babysit. Anya once told her she was torturing herself, but she didn’t care.

Aden was her little miracle. He was with her during Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding. Raven and Anya’s. Bellamy and Gina’s, Jasper and Maya’s and Monty and Miller’s. Every time she was surrounded by people celebrating their soulmate bonding she would hug Aden to her chest.

 

Something that really thrilled Lexa was Aden’s soul tattoo. It was the Heda’s symbol, surrounded by vines on his back, just right above his heart. Ontari joked all the time that she was the mother of the future Heda. But to Lexa it was even more meaningful. As his godmother, she was also going to be his mentor and yes, she had already vision him as her heir for the Coalition. She already knew that she would never get married and have kids.

 

For three years, Lexa doted Aden on the sidelines. And watched Clarke live her life as only her friend. On every birthday and Christmas, she would bring dozens of presents for the little prince. Even on his third birthday, much to Clarke’s annoyance and Ontari’s horror, she had brought a small golden retriever puppy that Aden had called Fish.

 

On one of the numerous events, that Lexa had attended, alone. She had encountered Ontari and Clarke, which wasn’t a surprised. She had talked to them for a while and even got to enjoy Clarke’s company exclusively for an hour. Eventually the couple retired for the night. They needed to relieve the nanny.

 

Lexa was flirting with a woman, not wanting to be alone that night when she received a call. She almost had a heart attack when she heard the man on the other line. _Car crash ………..drunk driver …….. one of them ……..dead……. at impact…… other one…….. gravely injured……… hospital……_

She had left running, flashes of her accident, of Costia flew in front of her eyes. And for the first time in more than a decade, she prayed. She prayed the one in the hospital was Clarke. If she wasn’t, she didn’t know what she’ll do.

 

She was the first one there, and she found a distress Abby, crying. It wasn’t until the woman told her that Clarke was in surgery that she breathe again. But the implications were severe, Ontari was dead. Raven and Anya went to Clarke’s house to look after Aden. While the others came to the hospital.

 

Clarke crashed and died twice in the operating table, and Lexa felt her heart stopped the same times. But they were able to save her, for now. She was still in danger. Abby was so hysteric that Bellamy took the older woman to her house. So Lexa stayed, holding Clarke’s hand and crying, begging her not to leave her.

 

For weeks, Lexa stayed glued to the chair next to Clarke’s bed. Anya, Lincoln and Roan were taking care of the company that without two of the most powerful CEOs was in trouble.

 

Everyone was taking turns in looking after Aden, who didn’t stop asking for his mommies, breaking everyone’s hearts. He only calmed down when he was taken to the hospital to see Clarke and Lexa would hold him for a few hours.

 

Finally, Clarke woke up, only to discover that her wife had died. Lexa held Clarke while she cried desperate, yelling to her that she was lying and asking where Ontari was. The brunette could only remember her own time when she had heard about Costia. Fate was really a bitch.

 

After that Clarke had shut out of the world. She had quitted her job and had started consuming an alarming amounts of pain killers. She could barely take care of Aden. And her addiction was turning her into a monster that only yell and scream and cry.

 

Lexa started taking the boy to her office and the spent all free time trying to take care of Clarke. Irony about how the roles had reversed. And it was then that she had really understood how much Clarke had done for Lexa years ago. How hurtful it was when a Clarke, high as a kite, would yell at her and asked to bring Ontari back, to switch sides with her.

 

Abby finally got tired and sent Clarke to rehab, with the threat of taking Aden away. When she came back, she was calmer, but broken. Most nights, Lexa would crash at Clarke’s house. Making dinner for the two Griffins, breakfast too. Cleaning the house, feeding the dog, giving the boy a bath and trying to entertain the two of them. She was exhausted.

 

Little by little, Clarke started to get back to her life, she started to work back at the hospital and took care of Aden. Yet Lexa still spended most of the nights there. She didn’t realize she was basically living there.

 

One day, after taking Aden to his preschool, Lexa was going to drive Clarke to the hospital and then to her office. But the blonde asked her to take her somewhere else. When Lexa saw the familiar building. She started yelling to the blonde, who didn’t fight back, she simply told her that now she really understood her.

 

Lexa had tried to take the blonde away, but Clarke had asked if they could take care of her immediately. The brunette called everyone for help, but beside crazy, angry texts and calls that went ignore by the blonde, nobody could stop Clarke. While the guy prepared Clarke, Lexa was still yelling at her, begging her not to make the same mistake as her.

 

But Clarke didn’t listen to her. Lexa had left her there, needing fresh air. She hated that place. But then she remembered that Clarke was alone, when the blonde didn’t let her do it be herself. So she went back. When she entered the room, the smell of burned skin greeted her, Clarke’s tattoo was half gone. So with a heavy heart, she took the free hand and hold it.

 

Just like her, Clarke seemed better after that. Lexa not so much. She wondered late at night, how was possible that they were living this. Was it karma? Showing them the both sides of the coin, making them feel the same pain, but at different times.

 

When Lexa tried to go back to her apartment. Aden had started calling her every night asking her when she was coming back. So Clarke had asked her to move in with them. Two broken souls trying to look after the only silver of hope left. She sold her luxurious apartment. The same day she move in, Clarke found and old photograph of Lexa and Costia during their high school prom. She hung it next to her and Ontari’s wedding picture.

 

Life still kept going, it seemed that it was babies’ season, because their friends start having babies everywhere. First was Bellamy and Gina with twin girls. He fainted when he knew about them. Then Anya and Raven with a pretty blonde girl, Tris. Octavia and Lincoln had a boy that they named Nyko. Monty and Miller adopted an older boy, same age as Aden, Atom. And finally Jasper and Maya with another boy, called Vincent as her father who passed away the year before.

Slowly but surely, the sadness was left behind, it was a new season. Clarke did something that Lexa never did. She started going with a professional, to be able to mourn Ontari without being destructive and yet being able to rescue what was left of her heart. Four months later, Lexa started going to the same doctor.

 

After so much sadness and trying to reconstruct their lives, the three of them decided to go for a much needed vacation. To get lost of the world. So they decided that Hawaii was the best place, after all it was paradise on earth.

 

They had fun. Either in the pool where Lexa would try to teach Aden to swim or in the beach making sand castles. It wasn’t until the third day, that Lexa was relaxing and trying to read a book, that she instead was watching Clarke and Aden run from the waves, the boy giggling and screaming.

 

The waitress, a young and pretty girl had started flirting with her. But Lexa barely noticed her. When the girl followed her eyes. And saw Aden and Clarke waving and Lexa waving back with a big smile, that she apologized. After leaving Lexa’s piña colada, and before leaving she told her she had a beautiful family and that her wife was hot.

 

Lexa almost choked with her drink. But it left her thinking. They weren’t officially a family, but Clarke and Aden were the most important people in her life. And finally she was honest with herself, she love Aden, and she really wished he was her son. She was in love with Clarke. She wanted to be married with her. They were soulmates.

 

This revelation was freeing and painful at the same time. She didn’t know what could happen if she said these things to Clarke. After everything, admitting their bond, which had been punched, chewed and spit for years could not be well received. But for the rest of their vacation, Lexa lived a dream.

 

Coming back to the city that held so many memories after that felt different. Lexa spoke with Anya about her big revelation. The older woman had slapped the back of her head and called her branwada over and over. But she had also hugged her and bought her several drinks.

 

It took Lexa two months and a half to summon all her courage and asked Clarke to dinner. Just the two of them. Abby and Marcus were to babysit Aden for the night. So she took her to the Ark, Clarke’s favorite restaurant.

 

At first it was just small talk. But during dessert, Lexa decided to be brave. She was rambling and talking very fast, so Clarke had trouble to understanding at first, but when Lexa mentioned about how they were living together, raising a kid, and they were soulmates, it was when all went to hell, Clarke through her wine to her face and storm out of the restaurant. She took a taxi.

 

Lexa chased the taxi to their house. Even when Clarke told her to leave, Lexa tried to push the subject. Making the blonde to explode, first she slapped her, then she yelled about all the years of how she ignored the bond and basically forbade Clarke to mention anything about them being soulmates. At that Lexa yell back about how she had lied to Ontari and never said anything about Lexa being Clarke’s soulmate.

 

They yell and fight for hours, crying, smashing objects. And then, when they were exhausted, with red eyes, and raw throats. They hugged, they simply held each other. And then they kissed, slowly, they didn’t have the energy. They couldn’t say anything else. Their touches were delicate, as if the other were made of crystal. Little by little they removed their clothes.

 

It wasn’t like anything they had experienced before. It was so slow and careful, so raw. They touch each other, exploring, learning, tasting and feeling. Every kiss was an apology. Every caressed was their effort to heal theirs scars, physical and emotional.

 

Every now and then they would rub and kissed the burn wrist of the other. Their orgasms were more than just body relief for them, they felt like if they had patched their souls. After they hold the other, not wanting to ever let them go. It was a turning point for them.

 

It was not fun to explain Abby about the destruction of the house the next day. But it was clear to her that something big had happened so she offered to let them have the weekend. A weekend of making love, healing.

 

When their friends saw them, Octavia had yelled “Holy shit!” so loudly that the entire bar had looked at them. Everyone was so shocked about it, that they had made Lexa almost punched them. What she had with Clarke was as fragile as crystal that she was so afraid of anything damaging it, any threat was meant to be destroyed first. So she glared at everyone and hold Clarke closed for the entire night, never leaving her alone or out of her sight.

 

At first Aden was confused and had asked Lexa if she was her new mommy, then he asked Clarke what will happen with Ontari. Clarke had cried a lot that night, but Lexa had explained that Ontari was always going to be his mom, but if he wanted it, Lexa could also be his mom too, he seemed too happy about having three moms.

 

Lexa’s life started to fall into the right places. Every piece of the puzzled was joining perfectly. And yet, she still looked at her wrist with longing. So she decided that it was time she set things right. She drove to the hospital and basically pulled Abby from surgery to ask for her permission to marry Clarke. The older woman at first had said no, but after a very passionate speech, she had given her permission with the promised that Lexa never screwed up again.

 

So she took Clarke for a date and drew hours until her small hometown. It was a Saturday night, but Lexa had already spoken with the principal and some people so she was able to park her car and then took Clarke to the same bathroom where they met. The blonde was beyond confused.

 

When they stood in the same bathroom that looked exactly as when they had met. Lexa had said how she made a terrible mistake that day. She had been young and stupid. She didn’t know about life, and even if she didn’t regret Costia, she did regret hurting Clarke. She kneeled in front of her and pulled out the box with the ring, an infinity symbol with diamonds and asked Clarke to finally be together. As they had always been meant to be. With tears in her eyes, Clarke had laughed and said yes.

 

They married two months later, not wanting to be separated any longer. Lexa adopted Aden shortly after.

 

When Aden started elementary school, one day he had returned and asked both about their soul tattoos, they had tried to explain about it, but it was a story too complicated and more when he asked to see their tattoos and they couldn’t show them to him.

That day, Lexa realised that Aden was growing up with not a very good example about how to treat his soul tattoo and future soulmate. So after talking it with Clarke, they decided to tattoo back their designs, even if it was artificially, Ontari had proven that it had still been very valuable.

 

That night with their sore wrist, and their new tattoos under their bandages. Clarke and Lexa had connected deeply.

 

At that point, Lexa thought she had everything in life. She was finally with her soulmate, she had a son and future heir. The Coalition of her company was working perfectly, growing every day. Most recently they had discovered Aden’s soulmate. Luna’s daughter had come to visit her mom at the office the same day Aden was there. They had been introduced and then run off to play and explore the place while the adults talked.

 

Anya, Roan, Lincoln, Luna, Indra and Lexa had been talking and drinking an expensive scotch. When the two kids had burst into Lexa’s office. They were very excited. And then they had showed them their soul tattoos. All the adults were left speechless. It was Luna who broke the silence, saying that at least now she didn’t have to worry for little Lily, she knew Aden was going to be the perfect gentleman for her.

 

Later, when Clarke heard about it, she had screamed and hugged Aden. Plotting already how to try and make Aden and Lily happy without so much suffering. Lexa had vowed the same thing.

 

But still with everything, there was something nagging her in the back of her mind, like a missing piece of the puzzle, but she couldn’t decipher what it was. But Clarke did. When she told Lexa that she wanted another baby, this time Lexa’s, the brunette knew what she missed. Even if she adored Aden, she had missed almost everything. The process of getting pregnant. The waiting, the news, the nine months, the cravings. She had observed this from afar. But now was her chance.

 

It took three tries to finally get Clarke pregnant. When Lexa saw the two lines she cried and hugged Clarke for hours.

 

Lexa saw how similar Ontari and she were. After the news, Lexa had become just as protective of Clarke as she had seen Ontari do. Clarke was very demanding. She had cravings all the time, either it was food or sex. But she couldn’t be happier, to be able to hug her at night and put her hand over Clarke’s ever growing belly.

 

At the same time, Raven and Octavia had become pregnant too, so the three women used to get together, either to cry with a movie or laugh hysterically. Lincoln, Anya and she were terrified of their wives when they were together.

 

It had been a funny and weird night when, after a get together. While the pregnant women sleep in their cocoon their partners had crashed in Anya’s living room. Exactly at midnight, the three had woken in pain, screaming that the babies were coming. In panic, they had rushed them into the hospital, Abby had been the only one calm enough to coordinate the staff. So the three friends were left behind in the waiting room.

 

Hours later, all the gang plus their rugrats were waiting for any news. When Abby finally came out, she was smiling so big even if she looked like she came from the war. She told them that everyone was fine, but that for now only the father and mothers could come in and see the moms and babies.

 

While they were walking, Abby started telling them something unusual had happened. It was like a miracle. She guided them to a room and told them that the three women had been put together per their request.

 

When Lexa, Anya and Lincoln stepped inside, they saw their wives holding each a baby, three girls. For ten minutes, Abby allowed them to fuss about their new baby and asked how the mommy was. Finally Lexa was the one to ask what was the peculiar thing. Abby, Clarke, Raven and Octavia had smiled mischievously, with great effort, they had stood up and then next to each other.

 

The three parents were confused at first, until the mothers exposed the left foot of each baby. There, on their midfoot, was the same identical soul tattoo. Anya had laughed so hard. Lexa stood there with her mouth open and Lincoln had become white with shock, while the three mothers plus Abby were smiling.

 

It was rare that soul tattoos were shared by more than two people. But just like the ones born without soul tattoo, it was not unheard. Just very rare. But having them being born same day and them being together like that, well Abby was right, it was a miracle. Lexa even imagine they would appear on the news.

 

Later, while the mommies rested and the babies were fed, the six of them talked how was going to be for the three girls. Raven was convinced that they were going to rule the world. Lincoln only could imagine all the trouble they would cause.

 

Lexa and Clarke’s baby girl was the first one with a name. Hope Griffin – Woods. Later it was Ava Reyes – Forrest and finally Emma Blake – Woods.

 

It was until then that Lexa felt completed. She was happy. And right where she belonged. Years later, above the fireplace of a new house was a picture, with Lexa holding a five year old girl with green eyes and dark hair, and Clarke with Aden in her lap, with a Fish by Lexa’s side and a small black puppy next to Clarke, all smiling for the camera. Next to it, to the right was Ontari and Clarke’s wedding photo and on the other side, Lexa and Costia’s Prom photo.


End file.
